1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a flexible printed circuit board and a small camera apparatus including the same, and more particular, to a flexible printed circuit board, which is used in a small camera apparatus having an autofocus and optical image stabilization function, and a small camera apparatus including the flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for mobile devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook, a tablet PC, and the like increase recently, demands for small camera apparatuses that are used in the mobile devices also are increasing. In addition, the small camera apparatuses that are used in the mobile devices require high pixel density and high functionality, such as a zoom function and an autofocus function of automatically setting a focus.
In general, a small camera apparatus that is adopted in a mobile device may include an optical system including a lens, a lens driving unit for moving the optical system in an optical axis direction to adjust a focus, and an image sensor for imaging light received through the optical system to change the light into an image signal. However, in the small camera apparatus formed in this manner, according to the implementation of high pixel density and high functionality, the sizes of pixels become smaller and the number of components through which light passes is increased, and thus, the sensitivity to light that is imaged by the image sensor is increased. Thus, when operating a shutter of the small camera apparatus, a focus of an image that is captured by the image sensor may be reduced even by a small vibration, and thus, image quality may be degraded.
To prevent image degradation due to such a vibration, optical image stabilization may be achieved by providing relative displacement for a lens in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
In a method of obtaining optical image stabilization by providing relative displacement for a lens, a biaxial guide is mounted and the lens is driven in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis along the biaxial guide. The optical image stabilization may be achieved in a direction relative to a driving displacement that occurs due to a vibration.
In this case, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) may be used to supply an electrical signal for providing the relative displacement for the lens in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis. By using the FPCB, the electrical signal may be provided despite the movement of the lens. However, since the size of the small camera apparatus is small, a bending tension that occurs in a direction opposite to a bending direction when the FPCB is bent may disturb the movement of the lens.